FF 1: Stay (Inspired by Rihanna's song)
by lauren.x.floyd
Summary: LaceyLouLou82 challenged us writers to write about a flat tire incident, so here's my one-shot. After a chance meeting in Mullholland where will the night lead for Eddie and Loren.


**LaceyLouLou92 created a fanfic challenge on writing a one shot about a flat-tire incident so R&R and tell me what you think it. Eddie and Loren are both 21**.

Eddie's POV

I was so lost, I'd just ended things with Chloe...again. More secrets and more lies with her, I thought I could read her emotions but apparently I was just blinded by the love I had for her. After seeing her and her mom I thought that was the final straw for us, I needed to get out of here for a few days and clear my head. I knew exactly where I was going to go first though.

Loren's POV

Breathe Lo...Breathe. So no big deal but Trent just showed up at my door. After 16 years he thinks he can tell me he is sorry. Yeah right because sorry is not a valuable excuse for abandoning your own child. The words kept ringing in my head_ 'Your definitely your mothers daughter' _Well Trent seems as I didn't have a father of course I'm my mother's daughter how stupid are you? I needed to get out of there I text mel and rang her twice but she didn't pick up and then after that I don't have anybody else. Just sad little Loren Tate all alone with her mom and her best friends but no one else. I could feel the tears start to trickle down my cheeks and my cheeks were burning up. I needed to get out of here, clear my head for a few days. I knew exactly where I was going to go.

The traffic wasn't bad, it's quite secluded where I'm going to, a little spot in Mulholland. I don't know why I'm going there, Trent took me there when I was little, I keep telling myself he doesn't deserve you, he shouldn't get to see my success in Law and getting my degree from Brown. I drove to the top of the hill and just sat there for a moment. The next thing I heard was a pop, Oh god no. I jumped out of the car but I could barely see a thing in the pitch black. Great a flat-tire and no way of contacting Mom or anyone because there's no signal up here and that's why I love it. Unless i called 911 but you can't really call the police over a flat tire they would probably not be happy for wasting their time. Well it seems that the universe doesn't want me to leave here and be all alone. I just walked over to the tree and lent up against it. All the memories from the night came flushing back and I just collapsed down and put my head in my hands and ready to shut the world out. Who needs the world when you have nothing but unhappiness. I switched my phone off to save battery because it was just searching for a signal out here anyway. How did this get so messed up, I was so happy going off to college, my relationship with my best friend and my boyfriend and now all of it's gone. College is over and my relationships are all over, Mel touring the world directing and a cheating good for nothing ex to add to the list. I always ended back in Tarzana and never over in Hollywood. I wonder if my life would have been any different if Mel would have entered me in that Eddie Duran concert all those years ago. Who knows I could have won it, my songwriting never used to be too bad and I always let fear overthrow me. I thought to myself not anymore, tonight I'm going to be crazy or do something that I never would have done.

Eddie's POV

I have everything packed for my weekend away, I need to go to Mulholland first and clear my head before driving. My third album was the biggest of them all. It took a while for people to get used to the new Eddie Duran but having your heart constantly ripped out by your cheating fiancé for 3 years is about as good as it gets. Always pressuring me into marrying her, for the money of course. I must have been so oblivious to think that Chloe ever loved me. Tonight i was going to be a little crazy and have a little fun.

I drove up to my little spot on the other side and jumped out of my car it was silent and peaceful but something felt a little strange about it. I could see lights, wait why are there lights hear are there aliens or something on the other side. I walked over to the other end of the spot and found an abandoned car, How weird? I could here muffled crying and sobbing, I was looking around but in the black you couldn't really see anything. I lent on the tree as I was getting a bit tired and depressed. Omg i think I just stood on someone...

Loren: Excuse me?

Eddie: Sorry I didn't see you down there, rough night?

Loren: Yeah, this is my spot for thinking...

Eddie: Well mines just over there

Loren: Weird how we've never run into each other before

Eddie: Very, so..

Loren: Loren, Loren Tate

Eddie: So Loren Tate what seems to be the problem

Loren: Well I'll tell you not because I want to but because I said I wasn't going to do things that I usually do tonight

Eddie: Oh really interesting, go on...

Loren: well my dad left when we were young and tonight I saw him for the first time since I was four, I don't remember him much but I knew who he was, do you know what the only thing he could come up with after all this time was?

Eddie: What?

Loren: Sorry, that's what he said...Sorry

Eddie: So let me get this straight he leaves you and then all this time later he comes back and says sorry. Do you know what infuriates me a lot, people abandoning their kids, you have to take responsibilities, it gives good guys a bad name you know and there is some of them left in the world

Loren: Have you lost a parent or something

Eddie: Yeah my mom in a car accident

Loren: I'm sorry, I never did catch your name

Eddie: Ok...Name's Eddie...Eddie Duran

Loren: oh I just spilled my guts like a crazy person to Eddie Duran

Eddie: Hey it's okay, trust me I needed someone to talk to

Loren: Glad i could be of service

Eddie: Is that your car over there all abandoned

Loren: Yeah i got a flat tire and the great thing I thought about this place is that you don't get signal but it's been my downfall tonight

Eddie: Well I'm glad you got a flat tire or I probably wouldn't of met you

Loren blushing: You don't mean that

Eddie: Of course I do, do you want to get out of here, I mean you said you wanted to do something crazy tonight do who's up for a little fun

Loren: I'm in rock star

Eddie laughing: Well Loren, let's go

Eddie's POV

I knew exactly where I was going to take this girl for a good time, Eddie your supposed to be leaving. Well I'm sure it can wait this girl needs me right now and I'm going to help her have fun.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: If i told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it

Loren: True but how do I know your not kidnapping me

Eddie: You came with me so it's voluntary kidnapping

Loren: Nice to know, well I could use a distraction from my amazing life

Eddie: I'm sure it isn't too bad you know

Loren: I'll get over it...I always do

Eddie: Well were hear, so prepare to have a good time

Loren's POV

I've heard about this place, a lot. It was one of the smallest pubs in town for random people who discovered it. Me and Mel drove by it once but we were too young to drink then. I know one thing for a dead cert, I'm definitely drinking my troubles away tonight

We entered the pub and I could tell that Eddie had been here a lot they were all greeting him and patting him on the back and asking him discreetly about the mystery girl he'd bought with him which I thought was pretty funny because we only met like an hour ago. I walked straight up to the bar and ordered three shots, and took them one by one

Eddie: Come on you, not too much drinking

Loren: I thought you always went out for drinks with your best mate...Ian is his name isn't it

Eddie: So somebody's an Eddie Duran stalker

Loren: Nope just a big fan of your music that's all

Eddie: Im hurt...you only like me for my music, well Miss Tate after tonight that will change

Loren: Oh rock star's got an ego

Announcer: Well guys it looks like we have a certain Eddie Duran in the house again tonight.

Crowd cheered  
Announcer: Well whilst every time he refuses to do this it seems like he has had a change in heart and has decided to do a little karaoke for us tonight, and the reason for this is he is not doing it alone...

_If this guy has signed me up for Karaoke I'm going to kill him, AH I can't sing in front of Eddie Duran however tempting that does sound._

Announcer: Please welcome to the smallest stage in Hollywood, Eddie Duran and Loren Tate

_Great...just perfect_

Before I could protest I felt Eddie pull on my arm and drag me onto the stage, he could tell I was nervous. He looked at me and whispered 'Just look at me okay, you'll do great' I whispered back to him 'says the professional singer'. He couldn't help but laugh at me apparently I was amusing to him. The track started playing and I thought to myself well it's now or never. I said I do something crazy and singing to Eddie Duran surely is crazy. I began as Rihanna started to play on the track

Eddie's POV

It didn't matter to me if Loren was a good singer or not but I said we'd do something different and by looking at her this was different from her. The truth is I picked the song because it had some meaning behind it, I wanted her to stay.

_Loren:  
All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Eddie: _

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Loren and Eddie:_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_Ooh the reason I hold on_

_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh._

Woh hold up, she was amazing and our voices harmonized perfect together, this girl could really take my music to the next step but I didn't want to think about that right now, I wanted to think about spending more time with Loren she really was something special. I hugged her tight and whispered to her ' You were amazing, absolutely amazing'. I smiled as she broke out into a blush. She was so cute when she blushed. I thought may as well ask her and do something else crazy together

Eddie: Hey Loren, I know this may seem a little weird as we just met but I'm going away for the weekend down on the coast to my beach bungalow it's really secluded and away from everything and just gives you time to think and in my case write music and I totally understand If you don't want to but it would be a perfect distraction because I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?

Loren: I don't want to impose or anything

Eddie: You wont be imposing, truth is I get lonely down there and it seems like we both could use the company

Loren: I would love to come with you.


End file.
